My Love, Take My Breath Away
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Rachel has always had a thing for Quinn. Maybe tonight will be the night where Quinn surprises her. One-Shot.Set after 3x19, Prom-asaurus.


**My Love, Take My Breath Away**

As Quinn slowly turned around Rachel stopped her by standing in front of her and saying, "Wait, do you not understand what you mean to me?"

_I'm in love with you Quinn. I need you to know this but how can I be subtle?_

Quinn felt the air leave her lungs. _What? She did not just say that. Do you know how much you mean to __me? __Keep your cool Fabray._

"When we just met you were everything I wanted to be." _And have. Every time I saw you with your Cheerios uniform. Those damn short skirts. I just wanted to push you against a wall and…! Whoa! She doesn't need the details Rachel._

_And you were everything I wanted to have Rachel._ _Control Quinn. Control_.

"Beautiful and popular and you had Finn." _Instead of me. But it's okay. _

Quinn shrugged and said, "How the mighty have fallen."

Rachel shook her head, "No you don't understand. I still see you that way." _Yep. Still want to push you against the wall._

_Really? She sees me as beautiful and-_

"That's why I got so crazy, because I wasn't seeing the new Quinn. The still beautiful but humble and inspiring Quinn."

_There is no way this is happening._

"I've- I've lost so much over these past few weeks and… I honestly don't know what the hell I'm going to do with my life." _Maybe I should just run away with you? We could get married maybe._

_Marry me maybe? Wait Fabray, straight face! Just a little longer. Oh look, her corsage… I could've picked it out for her.._.

_Look at my corsage Quinn. I picked yours out last year. Or well suggested the best color anyway._  
"When I look back on my high school career, the one thing, the one accomplishment that I'm gonna be so proud of is that I found a way to be your friend!" _Gosh I hate being your friend. We could be more than friends._

_Friend? I… We could be more…_

"So I'm apologizing to my friend" _Rub it in Berry. Come one, let's hope she notices how you emphasize the word. Now do something about it Quinn!_

_There now, no need to rub it in Berry._

"And I also want you to know that I voted for you for Prom Queen and I really think you deserve it." _Now you should kiss me Quinn._

_Is this where I get to kiss her?_

Santana chose that moment to walk by and smirked before saying, "Stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room Quinn"

Both girls had the same thought. _Crap. Is she a mind reader?_

Quinn turned to give her the well known HBIC stare, but thought better of it, and half-glanced at her.  
She missed Rachel's face lighting up at the thought of kissing Quinn Fabray.

_Ouch. Now I should leave._

"Alright, bye." And with that Rachel turned around and made her way towards the gym.

Quinn couldn't hide her disappointment as she stared after Rachel.

_I could have kissed her. I should have. I need her so much and she sees me as a friend and I love her._

She shook those thoughts and got inside the Spanish classroom with Santana.

The Latina looked at her and frowned, "What's with the face Fabray?"

"Nothing. We should count these votes quickly so we can get back to the party."

…

After they had counted the votes and talked about doing the right thing, Santana looked at Quinn with an unreadable look on her face.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something Quinn?"

Quinn furrowed her brow, "Sure San, what is it?"

"Are you in love with Berry?"

Quinn felt the air leave her lungs for the second time. _Shit._

"I- What makes you think that S?"

"The way you've looked at her since forever, the way you talks to her, the way your face changes when you're with or around her, the way you stopped being a bitch and you became her friend. When you found out she was gettin' married, you looked like you wanted to murder Finn. And hell! You tried to stop her from getting married and at the end had to accept it because she was being happy. I'm not stupid Q! Me and Britts, we've known for a while but we've kept our mouths shut because we was waiting for you to say something. But you know what? You're not saying anything. Today is Prom. Grad is just around the corner and we all know Berry is gonna make it in New York. With or without NYADA. And come on! New Haven is really, very close to New York."

Quinn was speechless.

"Look, I know it's hard, acknowledging your feelings for another girl, but just as Britt is worth it, Berry is too. We all know that. Don't wait until it's too late Q! Talk to her."

Quinn looked at her hands and then back at Santana. "I'm scared S. Maybe she doesn't feel that way. She really loves Finn. And they'll get married and live in New York together. I- It hurts so much S! I love her." Tears started pouring down her face.

Santana wiped away the tears and gently said, "Don't cry Q. You'll ruin your make-up. Just, go out there and give her the crown. And we'll sing to her and hope to God that she gets the message and after you can talk to her okay? Give it a shot"

Quinn nodded and gently pulled Santana into a hug. "Thanks S."

"'Welcome Q. Now let me go because you know I don't do hugs unless it's Britt."

Quinn chuckled once and then sighed, in the same breath.

_This is going to be hard._

…

Meanwhile, in the Gym, Joe had asked Rachel if she could talk to her for a second. _Privately._

_Why? I have nothing to discuss with you, you Quinn stealer!_

"Of course Joe. What is it?"

"Look, the thing is that your boyfriend yelled at Quinn."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he yelled at her for not standing up and dancing. Because Quinn is starting to regain her strength on her legs. All the praying finally had an effect."

_Quinn can walk._

"Quinn can walk then?"

"No, she can stand, but she can't walk yet. She's getting there though. But the problem is your boyfriend. He made a scene and he yelled at her. Which is like, not cool you know?"

_I am going to murder Finn Hudson_.

"I apologize for his neanderthal behavior. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because you care for Quinn. And she cares for you. But… Not like friends."

"What- What do you mean?"

"You're in love with her. And she's in love with you. It's like obvious Rachel! and if I were you, I would totally go for it."'

_What did he just say? He knows I'm in love with- Wait! She loves me back? No way!_

"Well, I gotta go! Just, think about it Rachel! And talk to Finn please."

This of course cleared the daydreams inside of Rachel's head and brought back the anger she was beginning to feel towards Finn. She had to find him and talk to him.

…

After they had announced who the Prom king an queen were, Rachel and Finn had to share the traditional first dance. But oh boy, Rachel was just waiting to get near Finn to rip his enourmous head off.

She politely smiled at him and began to say, "Finn I want to talk to you."

Finn looked confused and said, "About what?"

"I heard-"

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say… _

Wait, that song. That's one of Quinn's favorite songs! Is it…She turned to look at Quinn only to find her staring at her. Just like last year, when she sang Jar of Hearts and stared at Quinn during the whole performance.

"Finn I want us to break up." She had never been so sure of something.

"What? Why Rachel? We just won! And-"

"You yelled at Quinn. You almost threw her off her chair. I don't care if she can walk or not Finn, you were not a gentleman and you have serious anger management issues. I don't think I want to spend my life with someone like this."

"But she used her accident to win votes Rachel!"

"In case you don't remember, you did the exact same thing before! You used the wheelchair to gain money. How does that make you any better? Stop looking for excuses!"

She hadn't noticed when the tears had started spilling out, but she didn't care. She took the ring from her finger and threw it at Finn. And she yanked the crown from his head.

"Stay away from me Finn."

She made her way through the crowd and stopped in front of Quinn and Santana only to find Quinn slowly standing up.

She felt so happy to see her back on her feet. She shyly smiled up at her and climbed onstage. She was aware that the song hadn't ended but it was Santana's turn on the mic, so she took the opportunity.

"Quinn I-"

"Why are you crying Rach? And why are you here? What's going on? Where's Finn?"

"I broke up with him. He was a douche and he tried to hurt you. I can't be with a man who hurts my- my friend."

Quinn looked at Rachel and took her hand. Thank God.

She looked directly into Rachel's brown orbs. Her favorite eyes in the whole world and sang,

_If only for today, I am unafraid. Take my breath away _

"I'm not afraid either Quinn. I- I love you."

"I know Rachel. Me too."

They stared at each other while the song continued.

My love, take my breath away

The song ended and Rachel reached up to put the crown on Quinn'd head.

"There now. Queen Quinn and Queen Rachel, as it should be."

Quinn had tears in her eyes," Thank you Rachel."

Santana gently let her go and deposited her in Rachel's arms. "Take care of her Berry." She winked at her and turned to look for Brittany.

"So now what happens?" Quinn tentatively asked.

"Now, you take my breath away and kiss me, Fabray."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "As my queen desires."

She leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with hers. She put all of the feelings she had had in the last years into this one kiss.

Some people wolf-whistled. Finn broke a couple of chairs and tables.

And Rachel? She kissed her Queen back with the same amount of feelings and passion. She breathed out,"I love you."

"Me too Rachel. Always have, always will."


End file.
